Laugh, Love and Mourn
by saenatori
Summary: #ANTAGONISTIC! Cerita di mana, Yuezheng Longya sangat mencintai adiknya dan hidup di tengah kemiskinan dan kebahagiaan. Hope you all enjoy it. happy reading, and don't forget leave your review.


Selamat malam, semua. Aku akan memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Longya. Yuezheng Longya. Margaku cantik, kan? Ya, margaku sama dengan marga seseorang yang sangat aku cintai. Orang yang membuat hidupku cerah dan bahagia. Orang yang membuat nama marga ini begitu berarti bagiku.

Ah, maaf, aku tidak dapat konsentrasi tadi. Umurku? Ah, tidak penting, ya. kali ini, aku mendapat giliran bercerita, jadi maafkan aku bila aku tidak dapat konsentasi penuh. Aku terlalu… melankolis. Kali ini aku akan bercerita, bagaimana putri saljuku direbut dan dihancurkan, sebagaimana hati nuraniku hilang. Selamat menikmati.

.

* * *

.

Judul: **Laugh, Love and Mourn**

Author: S **ae Kiyomi**

Summary: using #ANTAGONISTIC! Cerita di mana, Yuezheng Longya sangat mencintai adiknya dan hidup di tengah kemiskinan dan kebahagiaan.

Genre: Family

Character: Yuezheng Longya, Yuezheng Ling, Yuuma VY-2, Honne Dell

Disclaimer: Vocaloid is not mine :)

.

* * *

.

Aku dan adik perempuanku, Yuezheng Ling, kehilangan ibu kami lima belas tahun yang lalu. Waktu itu, umurku enam tahun dan adikku lima tahun. Waktu itu, ayah kami terus-terusan bekerja, semejak ibu menghilang. Bahkan tidak ada waktu untuk bermain atau sekedar berkumpul dengan kami.

Tapi, aku tidak kesepian. Ling selalu mengusir rasa kesepianku. Senyumnya bagaikan membawa sinar hangat dan menyelimuti rasa sedih ini.

Dua tahun setelah ibu pergi, ayah juga pergi meninggalkan kami. Ia pergi bekerja ke tempat yang sangat jauh, dan tidak pernah berkumpul bersama kami. Setiap enam bulan, ayah mengirimkan kami uang yang begitu banyak, sehingga Ling dapat membeli pakaian baru dan bermacam makanan.

Memanfaatkan pakaian baru dan selendang tua yang indah milik ibu, Ling belajar menari. Sebenarnya lebih tepat ia hanya menonton para penari jalanan dan mulai mengikuti mereka. Begitu melihat ia menari, rasanya aku melihat sesosok ibu yang dulu pergi. Sosok Ling sangat mirip dengan ibu. Begitu cantik dan mempesona. Ibu yang dulunya juga seorang penari menuruni bakatnya kepada Ling, sehingga Ling membawa kecantikan ibu yang hanya dapat kulihat pada gambar dan video ayah.

.

* * *

.

Tiga tahun setelah itu, Aku dan Ling menemukan seseosok anak kecil yang tertidur di dalam kardus. Kami memutuskan untuk membawanya pulang. Anak laki-laki itu tampak begitu lahap saat memakan roti kami. Aku merasa, bahwa kali ini Ling sudah tidak bosan bermain terus denganku. Wajah Ling, juga wajah anak itu tampak gembira.

Tak kusangka, anak laki-laki itu lebih tua dari kami. Ia sudah 13 tahun saat kami menemukan dia. Dia begitu kecil dan kurus, sehingga tak kusangka dia berusia lebih dari kami. Anak itu, Yuuma, hidup di rumah kami. Dengan uang kiriman ayah yang cukup untuk kami bertiga, kami selalu bersama.

Kadang Yuuma mengamen di jalan, menambah uang sakunya bila salah satu dari kami berulang tahun. Dengan Ling yang pintar menari, tak jarang orang-orang mengerumuni mereka dan memberi uang. Dan tak jarang pula, aku merasa tidak berguna. Saat Yuuma dan Ling menari dan bermain musik, aku merasa tidak bisa membantu mereka apa-apa.

Maka di usiaku 14 tahun, saat mereka mengamen, aku pergi ke hutan ditemani peralatan berburu milik ayah. Kadang aku membawa pulang seekor kelinci atau kadang rusa. Tapi kalau aku tidak dapat menangkap apapun, aku membawa pulang seekor burung pipit untuk dijadikan lauk makan kami.

Aku masih mengingat wajah bahagia mereka melihat daging yang sudah lama tidak kami makan. Memang uang pemberian ayah cukup untuk kami makan daging, tapi kami harus berhemat. Membayar pajak ini itu atau untuk biaya berobat ke tabib.

Tapi, di usiaku 15 tahun, suatu malam, Yuuma tidak kembali. Di tengah hujan yang menerpa, aku dan Ling berusaha mencari anak itu. Sampai pagipun kami tidak dapat menemukannya. Kami merasa bahwa ia marah kepada kami atau apalah.

Namun dua hari setelah Yuuma tidak pulang, beberapa orang laki-laki mendobrak rumah kami. Mereka langsung mengambil barang-barang Yuuma. Ling berteriak dan berusaha mempertahankan barang-barang Yuuma. Aku tidak dapat melakukan apapun setelah menerima selembar surat dengan cap kekaisaran tertera pada surat itu.

Walaupun Ling menangis, walaupun aku merobek surat itu, Yuuma tidak akan kembali. Ia sudah pergi, diadopsi oleh putra kaisar. Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku katakana pada Ling. Walaupun aku berusaha berkata perlahan kepadanya, Ling tetap tidak mau membuka dirinya untuk mendengarkan.

Kadang aku frustasi, kadang aku sedih. Ling terlihat begitu kehilangan sesosok Yuuma itu. Bahkan aku yang kakak kandungnya tidak dapat menutupi rasa kesedihannya. Upacara pengangkatan Yuuma menjadi pangeranpun tidak aku beritahukan kepada Ling, karena hal itu akan membuatnya makin sedih.

Tapi walaupun tanpa Yuuma, Ling berusaha tetap tegar. Ling tetap mengamen seperti biasa. Ia tetap menari seperti biasa, walaupun tariannya tidak akan membuatnya seperti biasa karena kekosongan. Aku memutuskan untuk berhenti berburu dan menemani Ling mengamen. Tak jarang aku ikut menari dengannya, walau dengan gerakan kaku dan kebingungan. Tapi aku dapat melihat senyuman manisnya kembali, setelah kehilangan Yuuma, untuk pertama kalinya.

.

* * *

.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, saat mengamen seperti biasa, tanpa sengaja kami melihat Yuuma. Diarak keliling kota, dengan pakaian mewah dan dipanggul orang-orang. Ling maupun aku tidak dapat bergerak. Yuuma tampak begitu jauh, padahal kami pernah tinggal bersama.

Tapi, Yuuma melihat kami dan ia turun dari tahtanya. Ia menanggalkan semua perhiasannya dan hanya mengenakan pakaian mahal tanpa gelang atau kalung apapun. Ia menghampiri kami dan memeluk kami dengan bersahabat. Aku dan Ling benar-benar merasakan kehangatan seorang Yuuma, pemuda yang dulunya tuna wisma dan begitu sederhana.

Yuuma mengambil semua kalung dan gelang miliknya dan menyematkan pada tubuh kami. Aku ingat, Ling dan Yuuma sama-sama menangis. Mereka saling mencurahkan kerinduan satu sama lain, begitu juga aku.

Yuuma berkata, "Kalian jangan segan datang ke istana. Aku akan menyambut kalian dengan baik. Kita adalah keluarga, kan?"

Ya, kata-katanya itulah yang berhasil membuat Ling terus-menerus memberikan senyum bahagianya dan semangat menjalani hidup. Akupun sudah tidak khawatir kepada Ling dan kembali berburu. Setiap beberapa minggu, Yuuma datang ke rumah hanya untuk ikut makan malam atau ikut mengamen seperti biasa. Kami tidak merasakan kepergiannya sama sekali. Begitu selama dua tahun berikutnya.

Namun setelah lewat dua bulan, suatu kali Yuuma tidak datang. Kami berdua memutuskan untuk mengunjungi istana. Saat perjalanan, tak kadang kami berhenti hanya untuk mengumpulkan bunga untuk diberikan kepada Yuuma. Kami sangat bersemangat membayangkan istana yang megah dan Yuuma yang tengah menyambut kami.

Saat sampai di istana, kami benar-benar diusir dari sana. Bahkan tidak ada seorangpun, meski itu pelayan istana, menjelaskan kenapa kami tidak diterima di sana. Ling gemetaran. Ia takut ditolak di istana dan Yuuma tidak ingin menemui kami lagi.

Aku berusaha meyakinkannya untuk tetap berpikir positif. Maka kami nekad untuk bernyanyi dan menari, masuk ke dalam istana. Kami disambut, yah, lebih baik dari sebelumnya, dan di bawa kepada kaisar.

Kami menari dan menghibur kaisar, sampai kaisar mengutus kami berdua untuk tinggal di istana dan menari untuknya. Dengan halus aku menolak, karena bila kami tinggal di istana, ayah akan kebingungan saat mencari kami. Maka kaisar menjanjikan setiap tiga kali dalam seminggu, kami harus ke istana dan menari untuknya. Kami menyanggupi permintaan beliau.

.

* * *

.

Setelah menari selama dua minggu, aku dan Ling berupaya menyusup ke dalam ruangan Yuuma. Kami merencanakan penyeludupan sehingga dapat bertemu dengannya. Kami menyusuri lorong yang tidak kami kenali dan mengintip sedikit di setiap pintu.

Sampai di sebuah pintu yang cukup terbuka, kami kembali mengintip. Kami tidak dapat menemukan Yuuma, tapi kami yakin itulah kamarnya. Maka kami nekad duduk dan menunggu anak itu.

Tapi bukan Yuuma yang kami dapati, sesosok pemuda tampan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan melongo melihat kami. Aku dan Ling juga ikut bingung, dan menyimpulkan bahwa kami salah ruangan. Kami langsung berlari ke luar ruangan secepat mungkin, berupaya pemuda itu tidak melihat kami.

Begitu kurasa kami sudah berlari cukup jauh, aku menoleh ke belakang. Dan aku tidak dapat menemukan sosok Ling di sekitar ini. Aku berlari, melebihi kapasitasku, mencari Ling. Anak itu tiba-tiba menghilang! Aku menyusuri lorong dan melihat Yuuma sedang keluar dari ruangan lain.

Aku langsung menghampirinya dan dengan panik memberitahunya bahwa Ling menghilang. Kami berdua tidak sempat bercengkrama dan malah berlari mencari Ling. Sampai di depan lorong tempat aku dan Ling berlari,aku memutuskan menolehkan kepala ke dalam ruangan si kaisar muda yang sempat kami kira sebagai ruangan Yuuma.

A-aku dapat melihat Ling ada di dalam situ! Walaup Ling terlihat tidak melakukan apa-apa, namun wajah anak itu sangat memerah. Bahkan sang kaisar muda menyentuh tangan adikku yang tampak tidak berdaya dan pasrah saja. Aku benar-benar syok dan tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Begitu pula Yuuma. Namun Yuuma segera membuka pintu dengan kasar sehingga keduanya terpanjat kaget. Aku segera menarik lengan Ling dan membawanya pergi.

Kali ini, aku tidak dapat mengatur emosiku. Bahkan aku tidak tahu perasaanku seperti apa. Campur aduk antara marah, kesal, lega, kecewa.

"Ka-kakak," panggil anak itu. "Maafkan aku. Tadi aku-"

"Jangan bilang," larangku. Napasku yang putus-putus terdengar menjengkelkan.

"A-aku hanya… terpikat olehnya," ucap Ling mengabaikan laranganku. "Ta-tapi dia tidak melakukan apa-apa kok! Dia ha-"

"Tidak melakukan apa-apa? Hah!?" ucapku kesal. "Kamu mau membuat kakakmu ini memukulmu!? Kamu gila!?"

"Aku hanya merasa batinku meledak saat bersamanya. Tubuhku serasa manis dan hilang ingatan." Kali ini Ling menyentuh pipinya yang bersemu. Halah! Terserah!

"Kamu hanya dipermainkan oleh tuan muda itu, Ling! Sadarlah!"

"Ma-maafkan aku."

Wajah Ling terlihat begitu ketakutan. Mungkin wajahku saat marah waktu itu terlihat menyeramkan. Hari-hari berikutnya, kami melanjutkan kegiatan kami seperti biasa. Namun, aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak biasa pada Ling. Ia lebih sering melamun dan tersenyum sendiri. Kadang aku berusaha untuk tidak berpikir macam-macam pada wajah kasmarannya, tapi ia sungguh memancingku. Tak jarang aku menemuinya tengah melamun.

Aku selalu berusaha menarik Ling kembali dari khayalannya, tapi aku tahu bahwa tidak semudah itu menyadarkan anak perempuan dari imajinasinya.

.

* * *

.

Suatu hari, saat Ling pergi berbelanja, aku kedatangan tamu. Yuuma datang kepadaku sambil membawa sekeranjang buah. Dia berkata untuk merahasiakan kedatangannya dari Ling. Akhirnya aku sempat bertanya kepadanya, kenapa ia waktu itu tidak datang.

"Benarkah? Selama itu, ya?" ucapnya tertawa canggung. Walaupun usianya sudah dua puluh tahun, ia masih terlihat seperti remaja. "Ah, waktu itu, aku sedang memikirkan suatu hal."

"Hm? Hal apa?" godaku. Yuuma tampak kebingungan untuk memulai ceritanya, tapi aku tetap memilih diam dan mendengarkan.

"Anu, kurasa aku harus membicarakannya denganmu dulu, jadi aku datang ke sini."

Aku masih terdiam, mendengarkan tiap kata milik Yuuma. Dengan sekali tarikan napas, ia berkata. "Aku hendak melamar Ling menjadi istriku."

Ya, itulah yang ia katakan. Bukannya aku marah atau bagaimana, jelas aku sebagai kakaknya kaget. seorang bocah yang dulu pernah hidup bersamaku selama beberapa tahun, kini kembali dengan menyatakan lamaran kepada salah satu orang yang pernah tinggal bersama dengannya. A-aku tidak mengira bahwa Yuuma seserius itu kepada Ling.

"Oh ya?" ucapku. Tidak ada tawa ataupun nada-nada menggoda di dalam perkataan kami. Ya, kami sudah dewasa. Sudah sebaiknya kami bicara hal-hal yang rumit dan serius.

Yuuma mengangguk mantab. "Ya."

Beberapa saat setelah kepulangan Yuuma, Ling kembali. Ia tampak bingung melihatku yang berpikir keras. Saat ia bertanya darimana aku mendapat buah-buahan ini, aku hanya menjawab "beli." Aku tetap merahasiakan kedatangan Yuuma, karena ia bilang akan mengucapkannya sendiri kepada Ling. Ia mengatakan kepadaku terlebih dahulu agar aku tidak syok saat mendengar dari Ling sendiri.

Waktu itu, bahkan aku tidak menangkap sesuatu yang aneh pada kami semua.

.

* * *

.

Malam itu, aku terbangun dengan keringat dingin. Aku benar-benar takut kehilangan Ling, walaupun untuk Yuuma sendiri. Yuuma sudah kuanggap sebagai keluarga. Bahkan aku sempat merasa ganjil saat Yuuma bilang hendak melamar Ling.

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku, mengambil segelas air dan meneguknya dengan cepat. Begitu aku hendak kembali tertidur, aku merasakan kehampaan. Ya, aku tidak dapat menemukan Ling dalam jangkauan penglihatanku. Buru-buru aku menghampiri tempat tidurnya. Tempat tidur itu kosong.

Aku segera berlari ke luar rumah. Di tengah malam dingin itu, aku mencari Ling ke jalan. Sama persis saat aku dan Ling mencari Yuuma yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Aku berlari membabi buta, berharap menemukan sosok gadis itu. Makin kupikirkan, aku mulai berhayal. Sosok anak perempuan cantik yang pintar menari berlari kepadaku, memanggilku kakak dan memelukku dengan tubuh wanginya. Aku sangat merindukan sosok itu. Kamu ke mana, Ling?

Aku tidak memberitahu Yuuma. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir. Semalaman suntuk aku berkeliling desa, mencari gadis itu. saat langit menjelang terang, aku kembali ke rumah. Aku duduk dengan mataku yang menghitam, meneguk segelas air putih agar aku tetap bangun.

Suara jendela terbuka. Aku menoleh dan mendapatkan Ling mengendap masuk ke rumah lewat jendela. Ia terkejut melihatku yang terjaga yang sedang duduk di kasurnya.

"Kamu ke mana?" ucapku. Ling tampak panik dan ketakutan. Aku berdiri, mencengkram bahunya. "Kuulangi, kamu ke mana?!"

Ling menunduk, tanpa memberiku jawaban. Aku mendengus kecil. "Sudah kuduga," ucapku sinis. "Kamu pergi ke tempat kaisar muda itu, kan!? Apa yang kamu lakukan!? Tidur dengannya!?"

Ling tampak terpanjat. "Ya Tuhan! Kakak, aku tidak berbuat seperti itu!"

"Ha! Kalau tidak, kenapa kamu menyeludup malam-malam ke tempat pria itu!?" emosiku meledak.

Ling tidak membalas tatapanku. Ia hanya berbisik kecil. "Maaf."

"Kenapa kamu terus menerus meminta maaf!? Kamu tidak tahu apa yang kamu perbuat! Kamu mau aku menjadi laki-laki di drama, yang mengurung istrinya di rumah!? Jika kamu menjelaskan apa yang kamu lakukan dan apa tujuanmu pergi ke tuan muda sialan itu, aku tidak akan mengurungmu!"

Bahu Ling berguncang. "Di-dia bukan laki-laki sialan, Kakak. Dia orang baik. Dia sangat baik. Aku sangat mencintainya. Bahkan hanya melihatnya saja, aku merasa bahagia. Kumohon, jangan halangi aku untuk menemuinya, Kak. Sungguh, aku mencintainya."

Wajahnya yang tampak memelas dan begitu manis berusaha keras meruntuhkan pertahananku.

Aku hanya mengucapkan satu kata yang kuharap mendapat jawaban. "Jelaskan kepadaku, apa yang kamu lakukan malam tadi. Bila kamu menjelaskan dan aku menerimanya, aku tidak akan melarangmu lagi."

"Aku akan berkata sejujurnya, Kakak. Aku hanya menyeludup ke dalam istana, mengamati pemuda itu dari jauh dan kembali di pagi harinya. Aku berjanji, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun atau membiarkannya menyentuhku," ucap Ling tegas. Kali ini, aku memaafkannya.

.

* * *

.

Aku tidak tahu apakah Ling terus melakukan tindakan penguntit itu atau tidak, tapi sore ini, setelah aku kembali berburu dan Ling kembali dari istana setelah menari untuk kaisar besar, ia tampak begitu murung. Aku ingin bertanya kepadanya setelah makan malam, tapi ia sudah lebih dulu bicara saat makan malam.

"Kak," ucapnya tanpa semangat. Ia tidak terlihat gembira saat aku pulang membawa daging kelinci dan memasak untuknya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Hng?" balasku sambil melahap daging kelinci.

"Tadi Yuuma melamarku menjadi istrinya," ucapnya. "Aku bingung, Kakak."

"Ah," ucapku berhenti makan. "Kamu maunya bagaimana?"

"Kakak tidak terkejut?" kata Ling melihatku.

"Yaah, sebenarnya Kakak sudah tahu itu."

"Ka-kakak sudah tau? Kakak menerima lamaran Yuuma?" ucap Ling terlihat pucat.

"Semua itu tergantung padamu. Apakah kamu siap, atau kamu mau menjadi istrinya, Kakak tidak masalah. Walaupun kamu menolaknya, Kakak tidak akan memaksamu. Kakak yakin kamu sudah besar dan sudah bisa mengambil keputusan sendiri. Usiamu sudah 19 tahun."

"Tapi, aku takut hubungan kami berdua menjadi canggung setelah itu, Kak," ucap Ling. "Kakak tahu kan, kalau Yuuma selama ini hidup sebagai sosok kakak untuk kita. Aku tidak dapat menghilangkan sosok seperti itu dan menggantinya dengan cinta perempuan kepada laki-laki."'

Aku menepuk kepala Ling perlahan. "Tidak apa-apa. Kakak selalu mendukung apapun keputusanmu."

Beberapa waktu berlalu, Ling berkata kepadaku bahwa ia menolak Yuuma. Ia masih mencintai sosok laki-laki yang hanya dapat ia pandang dari kejauhan. Ia jelas menolak cinta yang ada di depan matanya.

.

* * *

.

Pagi-pagi buta, aku dibangunkan oleh sosok Yuuma. Ia berkata ingin berburu berdua denganku. Kami masuk ke dalam hutan, berburu daging rusa. Aku meninggalkan catatan untuk Ling yang belum bangun.

Yuuma bercerita bahwa ia ditolak oleh Ling, dan ia benar-benar bersedih. Aku hanya dapat mengelus punggungnya dan menghiburnya. Saat ia bercerita itulah, aku melihat kesungguhan dan tatapannya. Binar yang sama dengan Ling, saat melamun dan bercerita tentang kaisar muda itu. Tatapan dengan cinta membara.

Aku hanya dapat mengucapkan permintaan maaf. Tapi dengan halus Yuuma menolak permintaan maaf itu. ia bilang bahwa bukan salahku. Tidak ada yang salah, ucapnya. Aku hanya merasa tidak enak kepadanya.

Yuuma bercerita tentang keluarga kekaisarannya, untuk pertama kalinya. Ia berkata, dalam keluarga kekaisaran, ia memiliki seorang kakak yang berdarah daging asli waris kaisar. Ia adalah Honne Dell, laki-laki yang membuat Ling tergila-gila. Tentu saja aku tidak bilang bahwa Ling sangat mencintai kaisar muda itu.

Yuuma banyak bercerita. Ia bercerita tentang kaisar besar yang sangat menyukai penari-penari dari berbagai dunia. Maka aku dan Ling sangat ia menyambut saat datang untuk menyeludup dengan embel-embel penari. Ibu permaisuri seorang yang sangat sempurna di banyak hal. Yuuma juga bilang, kalau ia tidak dapat memperistri Ling, ia terpaksa dijodohkan dengan gadis pilihan Ibu permaisuri. Aku sangat kasihan kepadanya, tapi hei, aku bukan Ling, ingat?

Ada juga para pelayan istana yang kurang bersahabat dengannya. Mereka selalu menganggap Yuuma adalah orang asing, begitu mereka juga tidak menyambut kami. Sang kaisar muda, calon kaisar masa depan. Yuuma bilang, ia tidak mau mengambil jabatan penting itu dari seorang anak yang memiliki darah daging asli kaisar besar. Maka ia cukup mengagumi sosok Dell yang pekerja keras dan tidak kenal lelah. Walaupun wajah Dell tampan dan terlihat cukup genit, ia tidak main-main dengan cinta.

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Ya, kamu tidak tahu? Honne Dell sudah memiliki pasangannya sendiri. Ia sudah cukup lama berpacaran dengan putri tetangga, dan kurasa tak lama lagi ia akan mengadakan upacara pernikahan. Berita itu akan tersebar sebentar lagi, jadi aku akan memberitahu dulu kepadamu."

Aku berlari secepat mungkin kembali ke rumah. Yuuma yang berteriak meminta penjelasan atas tingkah anehku kutinggal begitu saja dan membiarkannya kesusahan menyusulku. Aku membuka pintu rumah. Tidak ada Ling di sana. Kemungkinan besar ia sudah pergi menari ke istana atau pergi mengamen.

Maka aku kembali berlari ke tempat ia biasa menari. Aku bertanya satu persatu kepada orang-orang di sana. Tidak ada yang melihat Ling. Mungkin ia sudah ada di istana. Jadi aku berlari menuju istana, meninggalkan Yuma yang kewalahan.

Begitu sampai di istana, aku bertemu dengan Ling yang tampak lemas. Ia terlihat seperti zombie. Aku berjalan perlahan menghampirinya namun ia melewatiku begitu saja. Maka aku berbalik, berjalan menyusulnya.

"Ling, kamu mendengarkanku?" ucapku setelah beberapa kali memanggilnya.

"Kakak, apa Kakak juga mau bilang, kalau Kakak sudah tahu dari awal bahwa tuan muda hendak menikah?" ia berbicara layaknya tidak bernyawa.

"Tidak! Aku juga baru tahu," ucapku.

Ling berbalik, berlari dan memelukku erat. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya, di dalam istana. Terakhir kali aku melihat ia menangis sesedih ini, saat ayah pergi meninggalkan kami. Waktu itu Ling bahkan sempat mogok makan dan memilih duduk termenung selama beberapa hari. Aku tahu kalau ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, karena ia sangat menyayangi ayah. Ia kira, kepergian ayah karena dirinya.

Tapi kali ini, kami tidak dapat menyalahkan siapa-siapa. Mungkin tuan muda juga tidak terlalu mengenali kami, selain sebagai penari di istana. Tapi kini, seorang putri salju menangis karena pemuda yang tidak pernah ia ajak bicara. Ia benar-benar bingung, siapakah pangerannya. Pangeran yang tidak pernah ia ajak bicara, atau pangeran yang dulu pernah hidup bersamanya tapi hanya sebatas kakak? Walaupun tidak tahu, aku akan berusaha menjadi pangerannya. Walaupun tidak bisa hidup sebagai kekasih, sebagai kakaknya aku akan mencurahkan kasih sayang dan kehangatan yang selama ini tidak cukup dari ibu dan ayah.

.

* * *

.

Malam itu, aku sangat menghawatirkan Ling. Ia begitu gemetar dan sedih. Saat kesadaranku mulai hilang, aku mendengar langkah kaki di luar rumah. Saat kulirik tempat tidur Ling, ia sudah tidak ada. Apa lagi yang mau anak itu lakukan?

Saat kuikuti, ia tidak berjalan menuju istana, seperti biasanya. Ia berjalan ke pantai. Entah apa yang hendak ia lakukan. Rambutnya yang panjang tertiup angin dingin. Bahkan dengan pakaian rapat begini, aku masih merasa kedinginan. Tapi Ling mencelupkan kakinya ke dalam air, kembali dengan kaki selanjutnya.

Sekilas, aku dapat melihat tetesan air mata keluar dari sudut matanya. Tak lama, Ling kembali mengangkat kakinya masuk ke air yang lebih dalam. Sesaat, aku tidak mengerti apa yang ia lakukan. Walaupun ditahan oleh angin, walaupun Ling hanya berbisik, aku dapat mendengar perkataannya.

"Maafkan aku, Ayah, Ibu, Kakak. Aku sangat menyayangi kalian."

Setelah bisikan itu, Ling jatuh ke dalam air. aku yang panik segera masuk ke dalam air dan mengangkat anak itu keluar dari sana. Di pergelangan tangannya, aku melihat darah mengalir dan napas gadis itu sudah tersedat. Kenapa kamu lakukan ini? Aku perlu ke tabib, saat ini juga!

Sambil membopong Ling, aku mengetuk pintu rumah seorang tabib di desa. Berkali-kali aku berusaha memanggilnya, tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Aku kembali mengetuk dari rumah ke rumah, tapi tidak ada satupun yang mau membukakannya untukku. Napas Ling semakin sedikit. Nadinya yang tidak sempurna membuat Ling kesusahan bernapas.

"Ling, kumohon, kalau kamu mati, Kakak tidak akan memaafkan kamu!" ucapku makin panik.

Yuuma, anak itu pasti tahu! Di istana, pasti mereka mempunyai tabib!

Aku kembali menggendong Ling dan membawanya ke istana. Walaupun aku merasa lelah dan capek, aku tidak sempat memikirkan hal itu. Saat ini, bagiku nyawa Ling adalah yang utama.

Begitu aku mengetuk istana, tidak ada satupun yang mau membukakan pintu untukku.

"Tolong bukakan! Saya penari kaisar, dan juga teman dari Yuuma!" teriakku, berharap ada yang mendengar. Aku yakin, pasti ada setidaknya seorang pengawal di sana yang mendengarku, tapi tidak ada yang mau membukakan aku gerbang.

Sekarang aku mengetahui. Betapa tidak pentingnya jabatan sebagai penari kaisar. Kaisar pasti memiliki banyak penari. Hilangnya satu atau dua penarinya, ia tidak akan merasa kehilangan. Ia cukup mencari penari yang baru. Dan sangat tidak disukainya Yuuma di istananya. Semua pelayan dan pengawal tidak ada yang peduli teman Yuuma atau bukan. Mereka masih menganggap Yuuma adalah sesosok asing yang miskin dan gembel.

Tidak dibukakan gerbang sedikitpun, aku kembali ke rumah. Dengan susah payah, aku membalut pergelangan tangan Ling dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Kakak, aku sayang kamu."

"Kalau kamu sayang padaku, janganlah mati. Kakak masih mau bersamamu," ucapku pelan. Ling berbicara dengan susah payah, dengan sisa napasnya.

"Kumohon, Kakak jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, nyawa adikku serasa terengut. Begitu pula kasih sayangku. Aku begitu lemas, sampai-sampai tidak kuat hanya untuk menggenggam tangan Ling. Ling pergi, menuju tempat Ibu. Semoga Ibu mau menemaninya. Anak perempuannya yang manis dan lucu, anak yang pintar menari dan sudah dewasa. Anak yang pernah menolak dan ditolak cinta seseorang.

.

* * *

.

Begitu kusampaikan kepada Yuuma, Yuuma merasa hidupnya hampa. Bahkan kurasa ia tidak mendengar kata-kataku setelah berita yang kubawakan. Maka kuguncang tubuhnya, menariknya sadar dari kesedihannya.

"YUUMA! Ingat, bila kamu bunuh diri sama seperti Ling, maka aku tidak akan mengampunimu," ucapku tajam."Kamu adalah bagian keluarga kami. Tak kuijinkan kamu bernasib sama dengannya. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Kamu tidak salah. Mengerti?"

Yuuma hanya tersenyum sendu. Ya, tidak ada yang salah dari kami. Aku tahu, tuan muda Dell tidak salah apapun. Tapi kenapa aku sangat membencinya? Tiap kulihat ia di foto atau di istana, rasanya aku ingin mencekik dan membuat ia sadar atas cinta adikku. Saat adikku bunuh diri karena dirinya, orang itu seenaknya mau menikah!?

Walaupun sangat berat, aku memberitahu kepada Yuuma alasan Ling bunuh diri. Ling terlalu mencintai kakak tirinya. Maka ia menolak cinta Yuuma, maka ia rela menjadi penguntit demi melihat Dell, maka ia rela bunuh diri karena tidak kuat melihat Dell menikah dan bahagia bersama istrinya. Ya, aku tahu persis.

Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, aku sudah menjadi seorang pendengki. Yuuma berkata, ia ingin berkelana dan melepas jabatan kekaisarannya, tak lama setelah Ling meninggal. Aku rasa ia memilih jalan yang membuatnya lebih baik. Semoga ia bahagia, ya.

.

* * *

.

Seusai bercerita, aku kembali ke tempat dudukku, ditambah tepuk tangan dari teman-teman satu organisasiku. Walaupun cerita ini benar-benar membuatku kembali sedih, aku harus mengingat misiku saat ini. Malam ini adalah penobatan kaisar muda Honne Dell. Acungkan senjata kepadanya dan istrinya, hancurkan tahtanya.

* * *

 _ **SaeSite**_

Anyonghaseo. maaf karena Sae ga apdet selama beberapa lama. Sae kembali membawa fanfict untuk event #ANTAGONISTIC. semoga kalian menikmatinya, ya. aku sengaja ga terlalu banyak dialog, biar ceritanya ga kepanjangan. semoga Nunu Swempi dan lainnya suka. met reading, enjoying your time!


End file.
